Cloud computing may refer to a computing model where resources (e.g., computing, storage, etc.) are maintained in data centers and provided to remote clients. As one example, a data center may provide virtual machines and related storage (e.g., virtual machine disks or VMDKs) to be used by remote clients. Clients may communicate with the cloud computing environment, for example, to configure their virtual machines and or to access their VMDKs. As another example, clients may backup their data (e.g., files, VMDKs, archive files, etc.) to a data center and may access or restore that data at a later time. Clients may communicate with the cloud computing environment via a network such as the internet, and via a software program, web interface or the like. Such cloud computing environments may be hosted by third parties or vendors, perhaps referred to as hosting organizations. Such hosting organizations may operate large data centers and clients may buy or lease resources (e.g., storage space, virtual machines, etc.) from them. The hosting organizations may (e.g., in the background) virtualize computing resources (e.g., storage disks or the like) to present them to the clients as logical components (e.g., logical storage volumes). In the case of storage resources, the resources may be physically distributed, meaning that, for example, a logical storage volume presented to a client may actually include multiple storage drives or portions of storage drives that span across multiple computing devices (e.g., servers, storage drives, storage racks, etc.) of the hosting organization.